Oh thats what you think!
by Dee-Vine
Summary: Well, the genre says its action adventure, and it is, but its not until I get to a certain chapter. This is a story about lily and James. Lily doesn't like James. At all because of some emotional damage he did to her in her in her first year. this takes p
1. The fight

Disclaimer: Umm, I don't own anyone or anything except for Nicky, Taylor, Gin, Eve, and the plot of the story, there might be more, but I can't think of anything. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling. Oh Thats what you think! "Oh god, I hate you Potter! Your such a jerk!" Lily Evans screamed at James Potter. Her face as red as her hair in anger, and her hair was flinging this way and that at every angry sentence. A huge crowd of Gryffindors gathered that night in the Common Room to watch yet another notorious between two notorious maruaders. The whole school was now familiar with the disliking between the two. And it was always fun to sit and watch the quarells. Nicky and taylor, the twins, would go around selling candy and stuff for a laugh. Ok, sorry, back to the tory, or the important part, James had snuck behind Lily's back and tore up her room. Toilet paper, honey, feathers, the works. Then he magicked it away when the teachers came and gettng Lily in trouble for lying. "Hey, you did that to yourself!" James spat. James was the most popular boy in school, being tall dark, hot, and having a great sense of humor. So naturaly, he had followers. but then so did Lily, cause not only was she the most popular, but the prettiest, so she had followers too. Now, James's fllowers screamed their applauses, while Lily's booed. "And I wouldn't've had had to do that if you hadn't tye-dyed all my robes pink!!0" The Lily and James's followers booed. Lily looked at hers. "Dudes, who's side are you on?" THe boys kinda shuffeled uncomfortably. Then Lily turned back to James, with new anger rising I her face. First James had taken her dignity, then her cronies too? Now James was gonna get it. "Well, I wouldn't of had to do that if you weren't a self-centered asshole all the time who doesn't understand other people have feelings," She said, her voice climbing into a yell. What did she mean, he didn't understand other peoples feelings? He understood them! He just didn't take notice. But before he could make a comeback, Lily went on. "All you can think about is yourself, and your intelligance, and your quidditch skills," Lily was now ticking off these things on her fingers. " And your popularity-" "Uh Lily," Sirius Blackcut in. "Umm, I don't think you can talk about popualrity anymoer, seeing that you are, well, popular." There was a murmer of agreement from the crowd. "OKay....But who cares! I've clearly stated that Potter cannot have real feelings for any other human being." And with that, Lily Evans stomped her way to her dorm, her best friends, Eve and Gin following in anticipation to here Lily's perspective on the whole bit. The crowd clapped loudly, but James was too pissed off to care. "What a little... why I autta.... God what a bitch!" James spat out dangerously to his best friend Sirius. But his friend just grinned a mile long grin. "I reckon you've lost your chance at true love, huh Jimmmy?" James glared at him. Remus Lupin, his other best friend, was grinning his evil grin too. He couldn't help but smile and admire Lily for her courage to say that to James. "Shut up Sirius," Snapped James. "You know good and well i dont like Evans!" "No i dont" "Neither do I!" "Oh bother," said James grumpily. "I'm goping to bed." James stoped upstairs to his dorm childishly. Closely followed by Sirius and remus. peter Pettigrew was already in his dorm, not wishing to witness Lily's wrath. a/N So how'd you like it? I have the other chapters writtien, I just need a few reviews to know you people like it, or don't like it. Tell me please! I love getting reviews. And you don't have to be nice, this is my third fanfic. THanx for reading! And hey Kelly, if your reading this, this story is NOT screwed. its a good story.


	2. The Prank I pulled on your sorry...

Chapter 2: I don't hate you....I just hate you, ok? boys dorm. James Potter lay asleep in his dorm, lost in his dreams, not knowing that he had peanut butter on his eye lids, tooth paste in his hair, his left hand in a bucket of everlasting warm water, and was considerably wet.... Then he was awoken by a screech of laughter. "What the heck...???" said James, Sirius was woken by the loud laughing too. James then realized what he had happened to him. He screamed. "What the HE-y, where the fire!" Said Peter shrilly and dumbly, and he jumped out of bed. Remus, who was the one laughing, and Sirius looked at. "What?" He said, feeling sheepish. "I heard screams....." James started to rub the crap of his face, but it was kinda hard to concentrate on getting peanut butter off your eye lids when your friends are laughing hysterically at you. "Man James, I bet Lily did this to you!" Said Remus, his giggles, unlike Sirius', starting to subside. "Man, i KNOW she did this!" James said fiercly. "Shes a devil! Why can't she just swoon over me like all the other normal girls," he groaned. "Somebdys havong an ego trip," Sirius muttered to Remus. "I heard that! Now will you guys help me get Evans back for this?" ""Yeah sure Sparky," said Sirius with a laugh, a little scratchy from waking up. "Just clean yourself up first, you smell like pee!" girls dorm. "OMG! I can't believe we did that!" Said Ginny, as she flopped onto her bed just after taking a shower. She shook her hair out. It was Saturday and they were planning to terrorize the SmallFoy gang "But it was so fun!" Eve screeched childishly. All the other girls in the dorm had gone to breakfast, so she was free to scream. "Shut up Eve!" Came a voice that sounded very much like Remus's from downstairs. Eve fell back onto her bed in giggles and couldn't stop. Lily sighed at her friends antics, and then turned back to Ginny. "But you gotta admit" Lily persisted with a grin, "it was hella fun." Gin grinned too. ""Yeah it was, but come on, we gotta get dressed cause I promised I'd meet Sirius right about now. Eve, who had stopped giggling, and Lily looked at her. "What, what?!" Lily rolled her eyes, in a yeah-right-Gin sorta way. "Whats going on Gin??" Eve questioned. "Promise you won't tell 'im?" "No." "Fine, I like Sirius. But if you tell, you get your ass kicked." Ginny threatened. They gasped. "HEY SIRIUS!" Lily sang loudly. Gin threw a pillow at her. "Oh, so thast how you wanna play?" Lily threw the pillow back at her, but she ducked and it hit Eve. "Hey! What'd I do??" Eve threw one of her own pillows back, and this started the major pillow fight. But the fight only lasted about five minutes because their fellow dorm-mates arrived with anticipating looks on their faces. They stopped immediatly. "Is it true??"Asked Men Tickler, a girl with short black hair, sort of resembles Cho-Chang. "Is what true?" Lily asked, getting up and brushing the feathers that clung to it onto the floor. Eve and Gin did the same. Mena sighed with impatience. "That you made James wet himself?" " I CANNOT believe you did that!" Anna Levocity said sternly, but there was no doubt of teh admiration in her voice. "Yeah Lily, what do you have against James? Hes sooooooo dreamy." Said Emily Devine. The a resounding "Yeah Lily" came from around the room


	3. break my heart and you'd be sorry

chapter three .htm Lily looked as if she was thinking long and hard, then as if remembering, her face unclouded and she said, "Yeah. Yeah we were. Once."   
"Okay, so it was my first time at Hogwarts, I'm a muggle born so I had no idea where the platform was....   
Lily Evan's looked every where in Kings Cross to find platform 9 and 3/4, but there was no such luck. She had thought about asking this slimy haired boy who looked like it was his first year too. She decided it was better than waiting there forever so she went up to the boy, who had just finished saying his good byes to his father and mother, who left shortly after.   
"Excuse me-" Lily said, tapping the boys shoulder from behind. "Excuse me do you think you could help me find the platform?" The boy had a long hooked nose, and he was quite hideous. But he just stared at her, disgustedly. "Well, if you can't help me," Lily started impatiently.   
"No, no, no, I can help you," he sneered unkindly, "Right this way." He steered her a broken down door at the end of the station. "Right through there," he said.   
"There? Well surely this can't be-"   
"This IS the door, you want to catch the train or not?" He sneered again.   
Uneasily, Lily opened the door, and cautiously stepped in. At first it was dark, then a light came on. It was a closet. A small closet. At this Lily became frustrated, and tried to open the door. It was locked.   
"Let me out!" She demanded.   
"That's where mudbloods go, and that where they should stay!" He shouted back. She heard the foot steps of him walking away, and she started to cry. What was a mudblood any ways? She tried shouting again, but it was useless. She sat down and hugged her knees as she cried. She sat wondering if she would EVER get out. Then she heard talking outside the door. She leaned against the door to hear what it was they, if there was more than one, where talking about.   
"Hey i think I heard something from inside that, door." said the voice, and then another voice was quick to agree, both male voices. And then the door opened and standing infront of her were two tall and handsome boys. One had glasses and untidy black hair. The one next to him had lighter brown hair with brown eyes. They looked incrediously at her for a moment, for there she was, her blazing green eyes with tears in them, and her fiery red hair up in a messy half bun.   
"Geez, are you all right? By the way I'm James and this is Sirius." The Glasses guy said, lending a hand and helping her up.   
" I'm Lily Evan's. And I guess I'm all right, I was forced in here by some greasy headed guy who called me a mudblood though."   
James' eyes went narrow as boy next to him, Sirius, said angrily,   
"Some guy called you a mudblood?"   
"Yeah, but I don't even know what it means   
and-"   
"Will you show him to me," James asked. Lily pointed to the hooked nose kid standing next a blonde guy who looked equally evil.   
"Snape, the bastard." Sirius muttered.   
"We'll get im later," James said. "Now we have to get one the train, you wanna come Lily?"   
"Sure, i have no one else to sit with."   
They got on the train and found an empty compartment at the back of the train. **   
Lily skipped the part about the train and went straight to the point.   
By now, Lily had met Ginny and Evette, and has become great friends with them. And also a James Potter. During Defense against Dark Arts, a not was sent her way. she didn't get to see who passed it, so she just unfolded it, it read:   
Dear Lily,   
will you meet me at the lake tonight at 12 midnight? there's something I have to tell you, and its terrible important so please say you will,   
Love   
James p.   
Lily looked back at James, who was looking at her expectantly, she nodded yes and he grinned. Lily sensed he was embarrassed, so she just smiled a wide smile and turned back to her own desk. She was filled with such a happiness it was hard to explain.   
It was 11:30 and the common rooms occupation was decreasing too slowly, so Lily had Eve and Gin cover for her while she snuck out to the lake. It was just about 12:00 when she got there. She looked around and saw nobody. Her first thought was that she was set up, when a whisper came from behind her.   
"You came," He said. Lily turned fast, her face inches from his.   
"Yeah, well..." She breathed. She couldn't believe she was this close to her one and only. And before she knew what was happening James had pulled her into a deep kiss, leaving her breathless. Sure he wa only 11, but, damn. He was good. There was no tongue, just a soft lip touching, which actually felt better than you would think.   
Then Lily pulled away and asked, "So why did you kiss me?" James looked at her.   
"Because your very pretty Lils." He said, his arms around her waist, still close. Wrong move. Rule number one, don't give a girl her first kiss, then tell her it was only because she was pretty.   
"What do you mean?" She asked frowning and backing away slightly.   
"What I mean is your beautiful Lily." James was uncertain, wasn't that what he was suppose to say?   
"Is that it?" She asked him incredulously. His hands were no long on her hips, for she had backed away too far for his arms.   
"Well... yeah." Lilly's eyes brimmed with tears. She gave James a glare.   
""You've just ruined my life James Potter, and Ill never forgive you!" And with that, Lily ran, ran away from him, far away, and he didn't see her till the next day, in which she avoided him at all costs, and even gave him icy glares. And this began the eternal hate between James H. Potter and Lily Ann Evan's.   
"So that's it, he broke you heart?" Mena Tickler asked. Lily had a glazed look on her face.   
"Yeah, but he also taught me something: never trust young adolescent boys who are going through puberty."   
Lily went to her trunk and pulled out a pair of muggle clothes. It was okay to wear whatever you like when you weren't in the classrooms. Or, you wouldn't get in trouble if you didn't get caught. She lent Eve and Gin some clothes, since they were pureblooded and always wore robes. She pulled out some dark blue jeans for them and a a few heavy cotton sweaters. Christmas was a weekend away and it was cold on the Hogwarts grounds. They were planning to hang in their hide out, right near the pond under the Whomping Willow. Or kind of of under, there was a passage. It had just been planted the first year Lily and her friends came in their first year and it lead to the shrieking shack. They always went there to find new things to do to torture James. It was just like a sanctuary to them   
a sanctuary.   



	4. UR hideout? nah ah

a/n okay this only took about a MILLION years, but my friend urged me to post it, so i did.   
~*thanx robbie*~   
(Boys)   
"Come on guys, let's go." James called to his friends who were in the   
quidditch pitch on brooms. They decided since the girls didn't want to play   
with them (hehe) they would go to their "secret pad" which was located   
through a passage in the Whomping Willow.   
They first found out about this place from Remus, they saw him sneaking   
there once, on a full moon. When he saw them, he promised he'd show 'em   
around the next day and that he wanted to be alone, they followed him   
anyway. They found out his secret, that he was a werewolf. Remus was so   
scared he hid from them for the rest of the day. When they finally caught up   
with him, they convinced him that they would never stop being friends. Then   
they became animagi. They had just learned that recently that year. Anyways-   
"Sure Prongs, wait a minute, I think I can knock Remus off his broom!"   
Sirius called back. Remus swerved and Sirius missed. They got down and   
headed toward the Whomping Willow, Peter following closely behind but wasn't   
as fast as the others. They were athletic, but he was short stubby and   
chubby. They headed over to the tree... 

(Girls)   
"Hey Lily," asked Gin as they gathered around the tree. "Who gets to   
prod   
the knot this time?" Lily thought.   
"Well, I think we can use Eve's pet rat to do it." They looked at Eve   
expectantly." She pulled back.   
"But Mandy doesn't want to do it!"   
"Fine, we'll do it the old fashion way."   
Gin got out her wand, and said "Wingardeum Levosia". A Stick flew into the   
air, she pointed her wand at the on the tree, and the stick flew over and   
pushed it. Then the tree froze, and they slipped through a small passage on   
the side. They walked through the halls and past old rickety door, and   
finally into a bedroom at the end of the hall. They sat down on one of the   
ripped couches stowed in the bedroom of the shrieking shack. Eve bounced   
merrily on it.   
"So," said Eve, as she bounced higher. "Who are you guys going with to   
the   
ball in Hogsmeade this weekend?"   
"What ball?" Lily asked. She hadn't heard of any ball. "You know," She   
said   
impatiently. "The one EVERYONE has been talking about!"   
"What are you talking about?" Snapped Gin. "We weren't talking about   
it!"   
"Yes well, the people paying attention know about it! It's a Christmas   
dance, on Christmas, that's why dress robes were on our lists! I hope Remus   
asks me!" Now it was Gins turn to look at her, mouth open. She looked as if   
she wanted to blurt something about making fun of her, but Lily got there   
first.   
"You like Remus?? Oh god, you've all fallen for those stupid boys! I   
guess   
I'll have to like Peter now..." She said, almost seriously.   
"Actually, there is James." Said Gin matter-o-factly.   
"Yeah," Eve enthused. "He's sweet, he's nice, he's charming, he's   
GORGEOUS,   
he's smart-"   
"Yeah, he's also a jerk, conceited, big headed..." Lily continued, now   
counting off fingers. "He might be some, I said SOME, of those things you   
said but, I dunno. He hates me. He really hates me, and you can't do a thing   
about that.... Besides, I hate him too, so it works out perfectly, and it   
can stay that way. Besides, I vow never to like a guy who cares more about   
himself than anyone else." Ginny and Eve sighed ruefully.   
"I hear voices." Said Sirius, when they reached the hallway toward the   
bedroom. "I'll change to see what it is, you guys stay back." They nodded,   
and Sirius turned into a black shaggy dog. But to any girl, he was adorable.   
He walked into the room cautiously, and growling. Lily jumped at the growl.   
"Oh he's so cute!" Squealed Gin. She kneeled down next to the dog and   
gave   
it a kiss on the nose. First, its features went from fierce to sweet, then   
his legs went stiff, and he fell over. Gin laughed. "Look he plays dead!"   
The boys heard some squeals and decided to investigate. They peered into   
the room to see three girls playing with a blissful shaggy black dog, who   
was jumping from this place to that as they chased him. James turned away in   
disgust. "God Sirius!' He muttered to Remus. "What the hell are they doing   
here?? This is our hide out, Remus, do you reckon Sirius invited them?"   
Remus shrugged and looked back in.   
"I think we should get him outtalk there, before he loses it and STAYS a   
dog." He winked at James and stepped in.   
"Hey Snuffles!" Remus cooed toward the dog. The dog stopped running   
abruptly and its ears drooped... "Come boy," he repeated and whistled. The   
dog glared and trotted over.   
"Remus!" Gasped Eve. "What are you doing here? This is our hide out!"   
"Actually," said James, stepping in, "this is our hide out."   
"No it's not!" Declared Lily.   
"Evans is here too? Oh cripes, get out!" He demanded.   
"Make me!"   
"I don't make girls, I play 'em." He replied hotly. Lily got fired up   
now.   
She took a step and was so close to James's face their noses were touching.   
"Alright then Potter," she said. "My team, against yours, we beat you,   
which we will, we get the shack, you beat us, and you get the shack."   
"Wait, we just get the shack? No, its already ours, we wouldn't gain, if   
we   
win, we get the shack, and you go blonde." Lily opened her mouth for a   
moment in surprise, then zipped it back up.   
"Fine, but if we win, you go blonde AND curly." She challenged. His eyes   
wavered for a second.   
"Okay, here, at midnight, a duel, you and me, pick your second." He   
instructed.   
"Gin." She said. Eve sighed with relief.   
"Peter." said James. Remus's mouth dropped.   
"What the hell James? You know he sucks at dueling! God what is he gonna   
do, eat the spells? The great wizards know he would..."   
"Hey!" Said Peter from behind. Lily jumped, again. They had forgotten   
that   
he was there.   
"Peter," he repeated. Remus sighed, defeated and jealous. Snuffles   
barked   
angrily.   
"Hush Snuffles." Remus demanded. Sirius growled at him.   
"Is this your dog Remus?" Gin asked, changing the subject.   
"Umm, yeah..." he said uncertainly.   
"Cool, can I borrow him." Gin asked. At this Snuffles started Jumping up   
and down like crazy. James and Remus looked at each other and laughed.   
Gin frowned and pouted, Gin hated it when she didn't get a joke. "What?"   
"Where would you keep him?" Remus chuckled.   
"In my dorm, where else?"   
Now the dog was doing 360's and jumps. He looked rather hilarious. Remus and   
James shook their heads.   
"What's wrong?" Gin asked.   
"He's never seen the inside of a girls room." James explained, grabbing   
Sirius by the neck.   
"We gotta go and figure out something else mean and nasty to do to   
Tiger,   
sorry Lils." Explained Remus, backing out the door. "Come you horny little   
dog, I knew I should have had you fixed..."   
The girls laughed at the remark.   
"I think," said Lily, after the boys were out of sight, "I have an   
idea..." 


	5. The Evil Plan

Chapter 4:   
The Evil Plan, and Flirting Lessons for Lily!!!

(guys)   
"So who are you going with to that ball in Hogsmeade?" Remus asked Sirius and James, as they walked along the edge of the lake after retreating from the shack.   
"I think I'll ask Ginny." Replied Sirius, now back in his usualy form. "Shes really nice, and she wanted to take me to her room! God, i'd stay a dog for a week if it meant i could hang in her room. Besides, she's hella hot."   
" I think I'll ask Mena Tickler. Shes like the most popular girl and she's got a hella nice body, AND she's got a 4.0."   
"Why don't you ask Lily instead, James? Mena's a bitch." Remus put in.   
"Now your trippin," Said James, disgusted. "Shes not even that pretty. Plus she's a retard in transfiguration."   
"Your a retard in charms." Sirius reminded him. "Besides, I would go for Lily, any guy in his right mind would, hint hint. But she doesn't want anyone, you know she's never had a BF before?"   
" What?! Are you serious?"   
"OF course in I am, who else would I be?" Sirius teased. James rolled his eyes.(AN, sorry, i had to put that in, don't ask why)   
"But, never? Shes fifteen isn't she? Damn. You know, i actually feel sorry for her." Sirius laughed as if he just told a joke, sitting down on the steps before the entrance to a Hogwarts hall.   
"You shouldn't, you should feel sorry for the guys who tried to kiss her!" He snorted. "You know Kenny Fisher, the 6th year. He took her out to dinner last year. He went in for the kill and she almost broke his nose!" This made James laugh.   
"Yeah, I bet I could tame the beast." Said James sportingly, while lazily picking grass out of the ground as it sprouted back up instantly. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. He nodded and grinned.   
"You're on." James looked up.   
"What do you mean?"   
"You have to tame the beast, AND bring her to the ball."   
Remus replied with a grin. James looked skeptical.   
"Whats in it for me?"   
"The tickets to the quidditch world cup this summer." replied Peter. They had once again forgotten he was there. Even though it was kinda hard to miss him.   
"And if I don't?" James asked.   
"Then you have to, ... shave your head!"   
"Damn, what is with you guys and my hair, leave it alone already!"   
"Do you accept?" Remus asked. James thought for a second.   
"Why not, sure. But one prob, I have to duel with Lily tonight, don't worry Peter you won't have to, do i have to like, let her win or something?"   
'Well, if you want her to like ya, yeah." Remus said casually.   
"No way, I am not going blonde!" James protested, but Sirius had a dreamy expression on his face.   
"Imagine, notorious, wonderful, black haired James, a blonde! It would be the scandal of the year!"   
"No, no way, na-ah, not happening. No scandal, no curly locks. No." Remus tuts him.   
"Tut tut tut James, out of all of us you should know thats no way to treat a lady!" He said in a you-should-know-better tone.   
James rolled his eyes,   
"Evans isn't a lady, she's a freak, and idiot, and a who-"   
"Okay, James, i think its time to go practice what your gonna do tonight, with Evans and all." Said Remus hastily, then added. "And i think you'll have to forget about that plan to make her fall in love with Snape..."   
(girls)   
"So what's the plan???" Ginny persisted, who was eager to figure out what Lily was hiding.   
" Well, what if, I lead Potter on?" Lily said finally, after thinking it over. Gin looked at her strange, so did Eve. they clearly didn't get it.   
"What do you mean, lead him on...?"   
"Well see, its like this, love, or lack thereof, is his most vulnerable spot, if you know what your doing. And you guys know about what happened in our first year... So what if I do what he did to me, to him?   
Gins confusion quickly turned to a devious look.   
"Oh-my-god. How come I didn't think of that?"   
"Cause your not smart enough," teased Eve. Gin shot her a mean look.   
"But the plan is perfect! This is what you do-"   
"She knows what to do," snapped Eve.   
"Actually, it was a half-baked idea." Lily confessed.   
"So,"Gin continues, "you flirt with him and get him to take you to the ball-"   
"How am I I suppose to get James to take me to the ball?" Lily pointed out.   
"I said flirt," said Gin, who was annoyed from being interrupted so many times.   
"But you know I'm not good at that!" Lily whined. Gin was feeling as if "Lily's" plan was going to be harder than she thought.   
"Look," says Gin, standing up from her sitting position. "All you have to do is flip your gorgeous hair, smile a lot, but don't look stupid, and then strut, and if your talking, giggle, but not like an idiot, they hate that, and flip the hair, ITS EASY." Gin explained this as if it were the easiest thing in the world, then demonstrated. She did it perfectly, as Lily watch intently.   
"Oh I can do that," bragged Eve. Lily raised an eyebrow.   
"Watch!" She imitated Gin. Perfectly. Lily sighed. Was this some secret every girl in the entire universe new except for her???   
"Okay... Now how the hell am i suppose to strut-the-strut, talk-the-talk, and be, you know... girly?"   
"Its EASY, and I'm NOT a girly girl!" Said Gin.   
"Yeah okay Gin. ANY WAYS, how AM I suppose to do this b4 next weekend??"   
"Oh just follow me and Eve, we'll teach you everything you need to know. Even though- its is hard to convert."   
"Convert?" Lily asked.   
"From a tomboy to a girl." Eve explained   
"Oh shut up Eve and help me."   
'Yes Madam!" Gin&Eve chimed together, and then got to work.   
"First few thing you need to do to convert" Gin wrote on the white board she setup in their dormitory.   
1) No more saying dude.   
2)No more baggy jeans.   
3)Flirt constantly   
4)hang with boys, but do the girl thing (flirty gestures are Always good if they're single)   
5)Always remember your the boss, and its ok to kick ass when your being taken advantage of.   
"You think you got that?" Gin asked. Lily re-read the board.   
"Yeah I think I got that." Lily said nodding her head.   
"Good, now lets go practice on a guy." Gin said, getting ready to go out the door.   
"WHAT?"   
"Oh just chill, you'll be fine. Its real easy Tiger." Eve told her. Lily sighed. What had she gotten herself into?   
"Its amazing what you do for love and revenge." Lily muttered as she followed Gin downstairs. Then Gin did a U-turn.   
"Wait Lily, you need make up." Gin said, and walked right back up the stairs, grabbing Lily's arm.   
"Make up? Never!" Lily cried, but was dragged up the stairs reluctantly.   
boys   
"What do you think that was about?" Remus said as he saw the girls walk back up the stairs, Lily looking really PO. 


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Lily Gets maked-uped and Played back   


"Beats me, but they said something about make-up I heard." Said Sirius. Then James started laughing so did Remus, and then Sirius, too. Pretty soon these guys are sitting there in the common room, cracking up, over something that was so completely stupid. Then Mena came by. She was beautiful, popular, and had beautiful shoulder length black hair. Even so, she was a bitch. If she wanted a guy, she got him, easily, and when she got bored, she'd dump him like that. She used guys for her own enjoyment and pleasure. Most guys, except for Sirius and Remus, loved her all the same, including a guilable James.   
"What are you hunks laughing about?" Mena said coyly. They stopped laughing, abruptly.   
"Nothing." James said.   
"Oh really?" Mena said sitting on James's lap, and stroking his chin. Now most guys would freak if she did this. They'd go dead cold, wouldn't be able to say anything, cause its unlikely that girls like that come and sit on your lap. But James was completely cool, not a flinch. "Are you sure you weren't laughing about," she giggled and flipped her hair, "me?" She laughed again as if it was a funny joke. Remus and Sirius made throwing up motions behind her back. James missed this, and smiled at her instead. His cocky, lopsided grin.   
"Nah, just guy stuff." James said, laid back.   
"Well thats too bad, cause I was thinking I would let you take me to the ball." Mena said, her face closer to his now. Now there was nothing else James wanted to say then "YESYESYES! Pick you up at 7?" But then he remembered his deal, and sighed.   
"Well, er-" He was cut off by Mena, as she kissed him tenderly on the mouth.   
"Shhh." She whispered. "Just think about it, 'kay?" She kissed him one more time, only with tongue, then walked away and out of the common room. There weren't many guys in the common room, but all the girls that were in there gave her evil glares as she walked out. Now, being a gentleman, Sirius didn't like to see his "girlfriends" upset. So he yelled with his hands cupped over the sides of his mouth REALLY loud-   
"WHAT A WHORE!" Every girl laughed of course, some yelling out- "Go Siri!!!" But he yelled it a little to loud, because Mena came stomping back into the room yelling,   
"Who said that?" But they just laughed at her and went on doing what they were doing. She growled, and stomped right back out.   
"That wasn't cool man." James said, kind of angry at Sirius for saying that to Mena.   
"Oh shut up James, weren't you even there? She was all up on you man!" Sirus exclaimed, Remus nodded in agreement. James shook his head.   
" I had it handled." He defied.   
" Whatever James, but you need to be focusing on Lily now."   
girls   
Gin sat Lily infront of the bathroom mirror.   
" Now, first we need a little eye liner, " Gin pulled out some white eye liner from make up bag. Gin carefull smeared the liner over the bottom of her eye lids.   
"Lemme' do the gloss!" Eve said. Then she put some clear lip gloss on her her mouth, making it shine. Gin put on some glitter on her cheeks, while Eve put her hair into two French braids.   
"There," said Gin, admiring her work, " ya' look darling darling." Lily pouted, and then looked back at her reflection in the mirror. Her frown disappeared slowly from her face. The make up actually looked good on her. "Even though," Gin added. "You look darling with out make-up." Lily grinned.   
boys   
"Alright alright, I'll focus on her," James groaned. Lily wasn't his favorite subject, or was it?   
"SO," Sirius said, pulling out a VERY large and fat book from the couch cushion they were sitting on in the common room. "How to Get and The Impossible" He read off the cover of the book.   
"Oh shut up." James said. "I can handle her." He saw Lily walk down the stairs. Make up and all. He stared. Evans wearing make up. No way, Evans did not wear make up. And what else? She was walking like a girl! Maybe this'd be easier than he thought.   
girls   
"Oh come on Lils!" Gin pleaded as Lily stood her palce on the marble staircase. "Hes looking at you!"   
Lily looked over and sure enough there was James, looking at her in a new light. When he saw she was looking back he turned his head and got up, and started to walk. Towards her.   
"Um hi. " he called up to her, a bit shy. She stared dumbly back at him, what was she supposed to do?   
"Go and talk to him!" Eve hissed in her ear, as if reading her mind. Lily took a deep breath and started toward him, trying to act cool.   
"What do you want?" She said, brushing an imaginary strand of hair out of her face.   
"Ummm, I wanna talk?" He aid, more like he was suggesting it to himself.   
"Right...I guess so, your not gonna bewitch me, or hex me or anything, right?" James made a face.   
"No Evans- I mean Lily. Just a talk, is that okay?"   
"I already said yes."She said, annoyed that he was already annoyed with her. Also curious, about how at that time she tries to ruin him, he acts nice? Like hes making it easier, AND harder. Could he know?   
"Well, lets go then." He said grabbing her hand, and starting toward the portriat hole. Lily didn't protest. Lily could barely move her feet. Why was he touching me???? She thought over and over in her mind. She couldn't stand being touched by any guy. But this was the first time James had ever touched her in a nice way, since their first year, and instead of feeling the motion sickness she had always felt, she felt warm. Hot even. Like electricity was surging through her body, it was, exciting. James noticed the flushed look on her face.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned, even though he was. Was it him? Was he making her hot? She was already hot.   
"Yeah," Lily tried to sound convincing. "Yeah I'm fine, but where are we going?"   
"Astronomy Tower," He said.   
  


Chapter 6:   
astronomy tower   
  


Oh great , they were headed to the second most romantic place in Hogwarts, for a talk. Yeah. Right.   
"Isn't that a place, for you, and your girlfriends?"   
"What do you mean," James asked, and began gliding her up the north tower and up steps again ( a/n I think its the North Tower, if its not, tell me so i can change it!!).   
"Oh like you don't know, this is where you take all of your girlfriends, so that you can make out with them."   
"So your saying you wanna make out?" He stopped walking.   
"NO," She said, annoyed. " What i meant was, I'm not somebody that would make out with you, so we can stop here you know." James eyed her.   
"You think thats all I do with girls? Make out? Well for your information, I do, I do, more stuff than that!" Now James was indignant. Who did she think she was, telling him things like that?   
"Oh, right James," She said scornfully. "I believe you."   
"You should, seeing that I'm telling the truth." He was practically stamping his foot. They reached the astronomy tower. the stars were bright and shinning. There was a couch, for God knows what reason, but neither of them sat down, not yet.   
"When have you ever told me the truth, that was worth knowing?" Lily pouted. Was he telling the truth? No no no, Lily, she told herself. Your on a mission, don't go falling for him again, this is business. James' face was skeptical.   
"Our first year..." he began. Lily threw her hands up in the air.   
"Well great! Bring up THAT subject." James looked hurt.   
"What do you mean. I know you liked me."   
"Yeah, LIKED, used to, not now, now that I see....I see...." She looked at him indisgust. "You."   
Now James really was hurt. What was wrong with him? "Me whats wrong with me?! I practically told you I LOVED you and you ran off on me!" He threw his hands up in the air as if punctuating the end of his sentence. Lily arms were crossed against her chest. She was trying with all of her strength not to look into his eyes. Because if she did, it would mean melting like a popcicle in hell.   
"Yeah, but you didn't! You told me I was pretty, and that was all! Like a I was some bimbo toy that was just there to look at! You totaly messed with my mind and I never wanted to date again cause I thought boys would think that was all I was worth!!!" Like practically yelled. Finally, this was her chance to tell him everything she'd been saving up, for 4 years. "Well let me tell you something, JAMES, I'm worth a lot more than you think!   
"Well its not like you didn't screw me over too!" James shot back . "The only reason I date a girl a week is because i'm afraid to date people i might have feelings for cause they'd probably break my heart, again!" James plopped down on the couch, arms crossed.   
"Afraid! Afraid? Oh please." She said to him shrilly. "Your James Potter aren't you? You know, the one whos not afraid of anything or anyone?!! Or is that not true? Cause if its not Mr. Potter, I believe you have some serious explaining to do."   
James stood up.   
"I don't have to explain anything to you! And besides, you don't know me! You would have! But no, you don't know me so I don't think your in any posistion to tell ME what I am afraid of and what I'm not." He was yelling.   
"Excuse me? I'm not telling you what your afraid of. I'm showing you the image you've portrayed on this whole school for the past 4 years!"   
For a moment, James didn't speak. He just looked up at her and wondered: where the hell does she get all this?   
"You know Lily, I really don't understand you," James told her. He was calm now, thinking over what she said, but wouldn't admit it.   
Lily's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Whats not to understand? What is to understand!" She cried threw her hands up in the air, sat down, and put her head in her hands. This put James in quite an awkward posistion, seeing that he'd never had to comfort a girl because all the ones he dated had starry eyes ALL the time and wouldn't dare put him in an umcomfortable posistion. Secretly he wished at leats one or two would, so he could hold them or something. So, awkwardly, he patted her on the back, but she swatted his hand away.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.   
"Yes, of course, I'm just confused with myself, again."   
James drummed his fingers on arm of the couch. He decided to analyze the situation. Okay, he was up in the tower, alone, with the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, despite what he tells his friends, she was crying, and all he could do was sit there.   
"Lily..." he said slowly, seriously. She looked up at him. "Do you hate me?" She made a startled gesture.   
" Hate you? Well, yes, and no." She started to explain, her voice barely above a stutter. " Kind of. I hate you sometimes. Like when you tease me, well you haven't teased me since last month, but still, I hate that. And then it makes me hate you. Do you hate me?"   
" Sometimes, I hate you. But I can dig why you'd hate me, but, if I stop teasing you, will you go with me to the ball in Hogsmeade?" Wait, what did I just say!   
"Uhhhhh...no."   
"WHAT? Why not? please please please!"   
"Nope, i'm sorry, I ca't go with you because....uhh..."   
"Becuase what?"   
What am I doing, what am i doing! thought Lily. Just say yes...just say yes.... No. I can't, I just can't, I like him more than ever. I finally realize, I have a major crush on James Potter. I know hes trying to play me.   
"Because your a jerk! YOur trying to play me!"   
JAmes jerked back, to the OTHER side of the couch. "What?!"   
"I know ur trying to play me, you don't like me!"   
"Well, your trying to play me! How do i know? You wouldn't be caught alone in a room with me ever! None the less like me, in the slightest way"   
"Thats right and I have a damn good reason too!"   
"Good reason? GOOD reason?!!"   
"Yes a good reason, your trying to play me and i'm trying to play you."   
"Well duh."   
"Well thats my good reason!"   
"I think that reason sucks."   
"I think you suck!"   
"Oh good comeback!"   
"WHY THE HELL ARE WE FIGHTING ANYWAYS"   
"BEcause, you don't want to be alone with me!"   
"I AM ALONE WITH YOU!"   
"Well you don't ever want to be!"   
"Thats right JAMES, how did you figure that one out? And why the hell do you care?"   
James became silent. Then finally, "I'm outta here..."   
"FIne, leave!"   
"Fine then i will!"   
"Good!"   
"GOOD!"   
James growled and stomped out of the room."   
Lily watched him go, and a strange saddness fell upon her.   
"you weren't supposed to leave..." she thought, and walked off toward her room.   
girls   
"So, how'd it go?!!" Ginny questioned excitedly, Eve alongside her just as eager, as soon as they were within the privacy of their room.   
Lily sighed, "not as well as you would have hoped." She sat heavily down her bed, and feel back onto her pillows.   
"Oh come on! Did you use the flirting techniques we taught you?" Eve asked, putting a comforting arm around Lily.   
"I didn't have any time, we argued mostly."   
Ginny looked appalled, "you argued with him? are you mad?!" Lily looked at her lazily.   
"Thanks a bunch for the support Gin."   



End file.
